Something about the Rain
by flywithmeplease
Summary: Where is the-boy-who-lived? and what is Ron and Blaise doing wrong?


Title: Something about the Rain (Rain Series Pt. 1)

Genre: Romance and Humor

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Dedication: To SAS...I love you, Hun!

Warning: This is just Pt. 1 I plan on writing more than just one little ole fanfic...I want to kind of make it a series...so start here. ;)

HP+DM (L)

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise jumped about ten feet in the air when Draco came into the Gryffindor common room...alright lets rewind that please!

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise jumped about ten feet in the air when Draco burst in to the Gryffindor common room yelling...maybe a little softer then yelling, "Have any of _you _seen the-boy-who-lived?"

Ginny, making herself comfortable in her boyfriends arm once again before looking at Draco and saying, "Yeah...because we all keep tabs on _your _boyfriend."

Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "'The-boy-who-lived' is that the new pet name?" Ron asked looking at Draco's pose. Draco just rolled his eyes again and turned to leave.

"Draco...I think that he went outside. It is raining." Hermione said looking at Draco over the top of her book.

"Aw...duh! Thanks Hermione...if I weren't a gay guy..." No one caught the rest of what he was saying because he was sprinting out of the room and to the outside.

HP+DM (L)

"Draco really cares about Harry." Blaise said after a couple of minutes. Ron nodded his head and turned to look at Hermione...a lost longing was written all over his face. When Hermione looked at him, he turned away but Hermione saw his look and smiled sweetly to herself. Ginny and Blaise looked at each other and started to laugh.

HP+DM (L)

Harry had his hands in his pockets and his head tilted back allowing the rain to come down on him. Draco approached his very quietly wondering why his lover was swinging his hips slowly.

'Swish', step

'Swish', step

'Swish', step

'Swish', step

'Swish', step

'Swish', step

'Swish', stare

'Swish', "I love you so much Harry!"

'Swish'

"I love you so much too, Draco."

Draco smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "What are you doing out here without a coat?"

"Dancing." Harry said matter-of-factly still moving his hips with the same, 'swish' 'swish' 'swish', motion.

"Hmm, I see that. What is it about the rain?" Draco asked while he kissed the side of Harry's neck.

HP+DM (L)

"_What is so funny?" _Ron demanded for the up tenth time.

"Just ask her out, man." Blaise finally said.

Ron turned a bright red and...

HP+DM (L)

"Let's go inside now." Draco said while pulling Harry into his coat. Harry nodded and the two lovers walked inside talking aimlessly about...nothing.

Harry had just given the password when he and Draco heard a scream.

HP+DM (L)

"What the hell? Harry asked as he came upon Ron straddling Blaise with his hands around Blaise's neck.

"Hmm...um...Ron? I am, by no means, an expert...but I would like to give you a tip. It usually works a lot better if Blaise is turned around and you two are a lot more relaxed." Draco said coming upon Harry's right shoulder.

Ginny was trying not to laugh and Hermione had her feet up on her chair with a startled expression on her lovely face.

Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him off Blaise, Draco pulled Blaise up, throwing him against the wall, "What in the hell was that? Are you daft?"

"He..." Ron pushed Harry away roughly, locking his eyes with Hermione's, "He called me a pussy." Ron finally said still looking at Hermione.

Ginny started to laugh again, and Draco quickly followed suit until Harry threw him a look that shut him up. "Why?" Harry asked Ron again.

"Because I won't and haven't asked Hermione...will you go out with me? I am tired of being awkward! I just want to be with you...you are perfect you deserve someone that will treat you like you the most amazing girl in world, which you are. But...will you?" Ron asked still looking at Hermione; he started to walk towards her. Hermione quickly stood and waited for Ron to approach her before she leant in and kissed him. He smiled to her and then turned to Blaise and gave him a rather inappropriate hand signal, gaining the usual, "Ronald!" and a slap on the arm.

Harry smiled at his friends Ginny and Blaise sitting in each other's arms, happily, and at Hermione and Ron who were going over a paper that was due tomorrow that Ron hadn't even started for Snape's class, pausing every once and awhile to peck each other or for Hermione to 'yell' at him a bit nicer than before. He leant back against Draco's side and looked up to kiss his sleeping lovers chin before he sighed and looked out at the window the rain pouring down...the rain.

HP + DM (L)

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed...I have other ideas but I need input leave it here or continue?

R-and-R

Mev's BIGGEST fan


End file.
